


A Royal Romance

by Killbotwhore



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: Alternate Timelines, Angst, Arranged Marriage, F/M, Fluff, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-05-09 23:32:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14725685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Killbotwhore/pseuds/Killbotwhore
Summary: Sebastian didn’t join the Chantry and Fenris never reached Kirkwall. Instead, Fenris saved Sebastian’s life during the assassination of his family, leading to Sebastian becoming the crown prince of Starkhaven. Sebastian’s mother and father also survived the ordeal.In Kirkwall, Rona Hawke has just defeated the Arishok when she receives a letter. The letter tells of an old arrangement between the Amells and the Vaels, where the descendants would marry were they of proper age and gender. She asks for advice and it turns out that the agreement is binding and that Rona must travel to Starkhaven to meet her betrothed.Once there, Rona is very uncomfortable with the idea, but the prince is kind and easy on the eyes. Maybe it wouldn’t be completely horrible after all. Until, of course, her royally appointed bodyguard gets under her skin.A story loosely based on The Royal Romance from Pixelberry Studios’ app Choices, in a Dragon age setting, of course.





	1. Well, shit

Becoming nobility had its perks, but it also came with responsibilities. Most were insignificant and maybe even enjoyable - the influence the title came with was particularly advantageous - but others were a bore. The parties and balls had been fun at first, but they had quickly become more and more of a chore. Endless unnecessary displays of wealth in a city where the poorest starved didn’t sit well with Rona Hawke, for she knew well the hardships these people faced. She had worked hard to aid them once she had the money and influence to do so and was pleased to see fewer people begging on the streets. But this particular responsibility was absurd.

 

“Bethany!” Rona shrieked and stomped up the steps as she yelled for her sister. “BETHANY!”

Bethany barged out of the door to her room, hearing the panic in her sister’s voice.

“What is it?!”

Rona handed over the letter in question and paced, wide-eyed, while Bethany read it.

“…and it was agreed that descendants of our families would join in marriage when they were within appropriate range of age. Thus, we write to you to honor this arrangement and come meet our Crown Prince Sebastian Vael - your betrothed.” She stopped reading and looked to her sister, “What is this?”

“What does it look like?” Rona snarled.

“It _looks_ like an arranged marriage.”

Rona crouched, put her head in her hands and groaned.

“The question is,” Bethany continued, “Is it legitimate?”

“Well I don’t know!” Rona huffed. “If anyone would know, it would be-.”

She stopped herself, moist eyes going to the bolted door of their mother’s room.

“I know, sister.” Bethany comforted and put a hand on her sister’s head. “I know.”

They remained still for a few moments, each Hawke sister wracking their brains for solutions.

“What about Varric?” Bethany finally suggested.

“What about him?”

“Well, he knows about contracts and things like that. If anyone could tell us if this is legitimate, it’s him.”

Rona fell silent and eventually rose.

“It’s as good an idea as any. We might as well ask him, it’s not like we have anything to lose.”

 

“You want me to do what?” Varric laughed.

“Ugh,” Rona groused, “Just look at it.”

She tossed the letter in front of him and sat down, asking Norah for another ale since she had already emptied the one she bought before heading to Varric’s suite. While she sipped on her newly acquired pint, she observed Varric while he read the letter through, examining the seal and the signatures at the bottom of the page.

“So,” she asked. “Is it legitimate?”

Varric looked from Rona to Bethany and back again before answering.

“It _looks_ like it is.” At Rona and Bethany’s crestfallen looks, he quickly added. “But that doesn’t necessarily mean that it _is_.”

“What do you mean Varric?” Bethany asked.

“What I mean, Sunshine, is that unless you find an actual contract, you can ask them to provide one, and if they can’t do that, you’re off the hook!”

Rona frowned and sat up straighter in her chair.

“So what you’re saying is that we need to not find a piece of paper hidden somewhere in the estate?”

“Yes, exactly.”

“And that we can’t stop until we’ve searched everywhere?”

“I- I guess…” he hesitated.

“Great.” Rona sighed but then her face grew mischievous and she winked at Varric before adding: “Thanks for volunteering.”

“Hey! I did no-.” He started to protest, but quickly changed his mind as Rona’s eyes started to sparkle. He knew he would find something nasty in his bed if he didn’t give in. “Oh fine! Fine! But you’re buying the drinks when we finish.”

Rona smiled gratefully at him and clasped his arm.

“You, serah, have yourself a deal.”

 

They managed to rope the entire gang into helping them search for the contract. Anders and Varric quickly scanned each document laid before them by Rona, Bethany and Aveline, while Merrill was in charge of keeping everyone awake and focused. Isabela was mostly a distraction, and very much enjoyed rooting through Hawke’s stuff. On multiple occasions, they had to chase her out of her underwear drawer. They didn’t catch her and she made off with several of Rona’s favorite underthings. After hours of scouring every nook and cranny in the house proper as well as the basement and vault, nothing had come up. There was only one more place to look.

“No.” Rona protested. “We can’t go in there.”

“We have to, sister.”

“No! I don’t want to.”

“Look at it this way, Chuckles, if you don’t go in there and look, you can’t say you did your best in contending this. And you’re not one to just give up.”

Rona’s shoulders slumped and she took a deep breath. And another. Her hand hovered over the mechanism keeping her mother’s bedroom door locked. Suddenly she tensed and swiftly moved away from the door.

“I can’t do it, Bee.”

“Aw come on!” Anders exclaimed. “We’ve been here for hours! If you don’t do it, I will.”

He moved to open the door when something barreled into him, pushing him into the wall.

“You will do no such thing!” Rona snarled. “You have _no right_ going in there!”

She shoved him another time before stepping back and unlocking the door. It swung silently to reveal an old dresser covered in Leandra’s most beloved things. A handmirror decorated with silver filigree, a box of ribbons in muted colors, a glass sculpture from when Bethany’s magic first showed. Electricity hitting sand made for intricate patterns. And finally, a hideous carving of what was supposed to be a dog. Carver had become better over the years, but for some reason, the first one that even vaguely resembled what he claimed it to be became the most treasured carving their mother had ever received. Rona couldn’t help but notice the lack of mementos of herself and a wave of bitterness washed over her. She had never stopped blaming her for Carver’s death it seemed. Dejected, she stepped into the room. It was stuffy and full of dust, which wasn’t strange considering it had been almost a year since they shut the door last time. The gang slowly strode in after her and calmly, and respectfully, started their search. Rona began with the dresser, but the lack of her own presence on the top made her ask Bethany to take over. Instead, she sank onto the bed and began looking in the nightstand closest to the door. She found more ribbons, a ball of yarn and a half-finished scarf for Sandal. Its light-blue color wouldn’t match with anyone else’s coloring - something Leandra had always found important. Underneath the knitting project, she found an envelope and she pulled it out incredulously. With shaky fingers, she opened it and pulled out the papers. Unfolding them, Rona feared the worst, but when it was all flattened out on her lap, she could see that it wasn’t the contract they had been looking for. It was the deed to the estate, signed by her. Bewildered, she looked at it and wondered _Why would it be_ here _?_ Suddenly it clicked and her eyes filled with unshed tears. She had forgiven her after all. And to be fair, Rona had never carved a thing in her life. Had never created anything just for the sake of beauty or enjoyment. It wasn’t strange that her mother hadn’t had anything on display; there wasn’t anything _to_ display. She heard chuckles coming from her mother’s wardrobe and immediately went over there, fully intending to drag Isabela out by the ear when she was met with Varric, holding a small bow, clearly intended for a child.

“Hey Hawke, was this yours?”

She reached for it and ran her fingers over the grip, seeing the small dents made by even smaller arrows. A smile spread across her face as she clutched it close, her previously unshed tears finally breaking free of their prison.

“ _Yes._ ” She whispered.

“Aww, don’t go soft on me now, Hawke. You don’t want Kirkwall to know you’re a big softie now would you?”

“They’ll know in the morning anyways,” she chuckled, “ _You_ know, which means the entire Hanged Man will know by tonight.”

“You wound me. I’ve known you were a softie for years and I’ve never told a soul.”

He winked as he moved along and Rona laughed before she dried her eyes with her sleeves. She was just about to go back to the nightstand when she heard Bethany call from the dresser.

“I found it.”

They all gathered and read the contract together. Rona’s eyes swept over the contract and fixated on the signature on the bottom as well as the two crests residing there. One was familiar - the Amell crest - and one was not. The signatures beside them said _Thaddeus Amell_ and _Lachlan Vael_.

“That’s mother’s grandfather!” Bethany exclaimed, pointing excitedly to the first signature. At Rona’s look, she realized. “That means-. That means it’s legitimate.”

Everyone’s faces fell and Hawke frowned angrily at the paper.

“Well,” Varric said. “Shit.” 


	2. Arrangements

With a few letters sent back and forth under the watchful eyes of one Varric Tethras, arrangements were made to receive the Hawkes and their entourage on the third of Drakonis. They decided to go via ship since they wouldn’t be traveling light and a carriage could only barely make it through the Vimmark mountains this time of year. In exchange for the underthings Isabela got away with, they convinced her to take them on her newly acquired ship. Eight days before they were to arrive in Starkhaven, Rona, Bethany, and Varric left Kirkwall on _The Siren’s Call II_ with Isabela at the helm.

When they finally arrived in Starkhaven after a long journey up the Minanter River, Varric sighed with relief - the sea had not been kind to him. As they unloaded their luggage and waved goodbye to Isabela, an ornate carriage came into view, closely followed by a second, less ornate carriage and a contingent of guards. They stopped in front of Hawke and an older gentleman stepped out of the front-most carriage. He smiled warmly at Rona and extended his hand. When she extended her own, he kissed the back of her hand and bowed.

“Lady Hawke.” He said as he bent down to kiss her hand, he then turned and did the same to Bethany. But when he turned to Varric, he hesitated.

“Varric Tethras, serah.” Varric winked.

“Varric Tethras? _The_ Varric Tethras?” the man asked with a smile. “My, my, Lady Hawke. You keep interesting company.”

“He is a dear friend and is currently here as my chamberlain. My sister as my maid of honor.”

“I see, it is a pleasure to finally meet you.” He inclined his head. “I am Roderick, King Magnus’ seneschal and I will take you to the palace and show you your rooms.”

“Thank you, serah.”

They all smiled at Roderick as he helped them into the carriage. The other carriage was loaded with their luggage and soon they were on their way through the streets of Starkhaven.

“I must admit, my lady,” Roderick began, “I believed you would bring a larger entourage.”

“The rest of my _‘entourage’_ could not be spared from their duties, but they will arrive in time for the wedding.”

“I understand, my lady.”

The road they were on opened up and they could finally see the palace. Its marble walls reflected the sunlight brilliantly and the golden detailing cast sparkles over the surrounding buildings. It was a masterpiece, a palace so grand it would be gaudy if not for its minimalistic decorations. This restraint gave it a splendor and humility Rona had never seen before. Ferelden had been characterized by stone fortresses and wooden houses. Kirkwall was stern, rigid and unforgiving. But Starkhaven seemed like something taken out of a fairy tale.

 

When they arrived, Roderick showed them to the eastern wing, where they were shown luxurious, but subdued, rooms. As soon as Roderick left them and their luggage was brought in, Rona sat on the bed and sighed.

“At least it isn’t filled with frills and ruffles.” Bethany said as she joined her on the bed. “How are you feeling?”

Rona laughed ruefully and collapsed backwards on the bed.

“I’m about to marry a person I have never met, in a country I’ve never been. Who also happens to be the future ruler of said country.” She turned to look at Bethany with exaggeratedly wide eyes. “Oh, no. I’m perfectly fine. This is completely normal.”

“You know what I mean, Rona.”

“Honestly,” She stared at her sister. “I’m terrified. I mean, what if he’s an ass? Or ugly? Or we don’t get along? There are so many things that can go wrong here.”

“I know, sis. We’ll just have to hope everything goes well. Who knows, maybe you’ll like him!”

Rona sat up and wrapped her arms around her sister.

“Always the optimist,” she said affectionately and released her sister, rising from the bed.

They began unpacking and when it came close to dinnertime, they were served in Rona’s suite.

“Are you prepared for tomorrow?” Varric inquired between bites of food.

“As prepared as I can be. Why? Do I need to have something special planned for the dress-fittings as well?”

“No, no. It was more in a general sense,” he explained, “Have you had royal dress-fittings before?”

“Well, no. But I had several with mother after we reclaimed the estate.”

“This is an entirely different league, Hawke. They’ll be blunt as you’d never believe and take any chance they get to prick you with their needles.”

“How do you know all this, Varric?” asked Bethany.

“I have my ways,” he replied and winked.

Varric’s warning made it even more difficult falling asleep, and Rona lay awake for most of the night wondering what tomorrow would bring.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A short interlude before stuff happens! I am happy, and a bit drunk. Kisses to all y'all.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! This will be updated slowly, but hopefully I have enough time during the summer to get ahead a bit and be able to publish chapters at least semi-regularly.
> 
> Comments are my bread and butter, so if you have a thought, an idea or just wanted to say hi, please do so!


End file.
